The Marine: True Justice
by Rorschach1011
Summary: Set in The Marine 2006 Film...Angela survives being thrown into a windshield and plots her revenge against Triton. Will she get what she deserves?


She awoke. Everything was hurting. That bastard Marine had thrown her into oncoming traffic. Her back was ripped apart by the glass of the windshield. She should be dead. All of the busy attendees were gone…apparently they thought she was good and gone. They instead went to go see a much more interesting corpse. Rome had been burned alive and had his neck snapped by Triton. Cops went to that location a few blocks down instead of getting her any medical attention. Angela should be dead, if she was just a little closer to the safety bar it would have broken her spine and kill her instantly or paralyze her at the least. Broken glass was still in her back, if she didn't do something fast…she was going to bleed out. She grabbed a few of the diamonds from the floor and dragged herself away from the bus and into the street. She still had her gun and managed to get herself to an innocent bystander. She ordered him to take her to a private doctor. Someone they could go to if anyone from the crew was injured in the line of duty. She held him at gunpoint and told him the directions to the doctor's address. They made it just in time before Angela lost consciousness.

The doctor stitched her up and gave her a few pints of blood. The innocent bystander stayed with her. Apparently, he thought she was innocent…in deep with the wrong people. God was he wrong. Angela was alive, but Triton's attack left nasty scars on her back. She was still a beautiful woman, but her back was hideous. She planned to spend the money from the diamonds on a plastic surgeon who could make the scars barely noticeable.

"What's your name?" – Angela asked the innocent bystander.

"Bo…Bo Dallas," – Bo said. He was kinda cute. With Rome dead, she could use a new lover in her life…ever since she was 15…Angela hadn't gone 1 week without sex and she beginning to crave.

"I am gonna need your help Bo. There is a plastic surgeon I need to go to. To make my back look presentable…can you do that?" – Angela said

"Su…Sure," – Bo said nervously. It was obvious that the man was infatuated with her.

"Good…and make sure not to bring this up to anybody…the mob is after me and I need to keep a low profile," – Angela lied. Pretending to keep up with the façade Bo believed. The cops weren't in fact looking for her…they thought she was dead. No one could survive an attack like that. The ongoing theory about what happened to her body was that some sicko had taken her corpse and used it as their personal sex doll.

"I'm Camille," – Angela said. He didn't need to know her real name. She decided to let the doctor whom worked on her live. He had done a good job and she doubted he would give her up without endangering himself. Bo took her to the best plastic surgeon in the country and they did wonders on her back. You couldn't even tell the scars were there unless you looked closely.

"You look beautiful, Camille," – Bo said.

"Thank you," – Angela said. She passionately kissed him. He wasn't too bad, but not near good enough for her. She shot him mid-kiss and a few times. As much as she had missed sex, she missed killing even more. Bo was dumbfounded at what Angela had done. Right before she shot him through the skull. She later found out that he had a family and his mother and father were really distraught over his demise. Oh well. No use crying over spilled milk and she couldn't lead anything back to her.

Her next goal was simple…kill Triton. He was going to pay for what he did. He damn near killed her and what was worse almost destroyed her beauty. Angela doubted Triton could be seduced, but maybe she could distract him. She bought herself a nice black dress that was tight enough to reveal her curves, but loose enough to leave room for imagination. Triton wouldn't easy to kill, but she would either kill him or die trying.

Triton got the papers in the mail. His wife had divorced him. After he rescued her, they began to become distant. Getting kidnapped took a toll on her. She later admitted that she had taken a lover during his time away and wanted to start a relationship with him. Triton said he just wanted her to be happy, so he signed the divorce papers. He got an apartment in the slums of South Carolina. All he could afford. Life outside the military wasn't great. He went out to get some groceries which was essentially just Jack Daniels. When he arrived back, he goes back home and sees his door was unlocked with jazz music playing on the inside. He rolls inside with the bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. He saw Angela…member of the gang whom kidnapped his wife. She was wearing a black dress and heels. She was supposed to be dead.

"You're hard to kill," – Angela said. She waved her gun at Triton. "I don't think that bottle of Jack is going to do much for you here. Pour one…you need a last drink." Triton thought might as well. If he was getting into a fight he wanted to get a little calm. He poured a glass for himself. "Now why don't you pour me one while you're at it." He reluctantly did. She grabbed the drink herself. "Now I think you know why I am here."

"You're supposed to be dead," – Triton said.

"Close, but too bad for you I am a fighter," – Angela said. "Where's your wife?"

"Gone" – Triton said.

"Gone?" – Angela said. Triton looked at her hard and she understood. "Oh I see…went through all that trouble and it was all for nothing." Triton got upset, but Angela was holding the gun. She aimed it steadily to Triton's heart. "Get on your knees." He did as she commanded. "Make me cum." It had been 3 months, since she had sex and she was a little anxious.

"What?" – Triton said shocked.

"Eat my pussy and make me cum or I will kill you," – Angela said.

"If you are going to kill me…kill me," – Triton said.

"Why would I kill you, when I could have fun with you. Now make me cum or I will paint the walls with your brains. I have been told I taste really good," – Angela said. Triton was disgusted until he tasted her. The woman was wearing any panties so it was easy to get up her dress. The woman tasted like sweet butter. She woman was moaning and groaning, but Triton didn't like the fact that she was still in control. His hands grabbed her hips tight making her gasp. He tackled the bitch to bed and grinded up against her, kissing passionately. They kissed for a full on minute, before Angela put a gun on Triton's temple.

"Oh no…too fast…get off," – Angela said. That pissed Triton off. Triton stood up and Angela saw his full on erection. "Well…well…well…and here I thought we couldn't be friends…Turn around." Triton did and awaited his impending death.

"Turn back around" – Angela said. Triton did and saw that Angela had take her dress off and nothing was left except for her stockings and heels. Angela had a perfect naked body one that Triton seemed to enjoy. He then remembered she was the enemy and knew that the bitch needed to go. She still had the gun though…so she needed to be distracted. He grinded up against her and ended up inside her. His strength and endurance made Triton a very confident lover for Angela. Most likely the best sex she ever had. It became clear that despite Angela having the gun, she was clearly not in control. The gun fell to the floor. The bitch was too distracted to notice. Triton grabbed the gun as they both orgasms at the same time.

"Shit," – Angela said. Triton pointed the gun straight at her. "This isn't fair…not after what you did to me." Angela revealed her battle scars to Triton.

"You should have died on that bus bitch. Now I am going to give you a little mercy with a quick death," – Triton said. It's not like she didn't deserve it after all the people she had killed. Angela was getting ready for her fate, but Triton couldn't bring himself to do it. After doing…that with somebody it was hard to just flat out kill them. Besides, he enjoyed having sex with the bitch. Maybe he keeps her around as concubine and gives her more privileges as time goes by.

"I will make you a deal bitch. I will let you live on 3 conditions. One, no more killing. Two, you stay away from my wife. And three, you stay here with me." – Triton said. Angela was surprised at the last one.

"You should know that I will kill you the first chance I get. You may be a good fuck, but I didn't forget what you did. You'll never get another golden opportunity like this again," – Angela said.

"Accept my offer or not?" – Triton said. Angela didn't really have a choice.

"Sure…why not," – Angela shrugged. Triton punched her hard. While she was disoriented he zip-tied her hands.

"What the fuck?" – Angela said.

"Just because I am letting you live, doesn't mean I am going to be nice to you. You will be treated for what you are a criminal." – Triton said. He duck-taped the woman's mouth and threw her in his closet. The bitch was humiliated and still naked. Triton would make that her jail cell, until she proved she could be trusted. Triton wouldn't give her a bed or she would have to rest on the floor. Triton would give her one meal and two bathrooms break a day until he felt she could be trusted. Maybe she would be good and one day, he would allow him in his bed and be his girlfriend, but Triton didn't see that day coming anytime soon. Even if Triton got a girlfriend or a wife, he would still have Angela…his personal concubine…his slave. Angela was beginning to wish she had died on that bus.


End file.
